<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>completely at home by xogray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104932">completely at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray'>xogray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Arguing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, girly!annabeth, idk how to tag xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when annabeth had told percy all hell would break loose the minute she got home, she’d been exaggerating at the time. but she should’ve expected all hell to <em>actually</em> break loose because with her father and stepmother, when does it not?</p><p>- or the one in which percy comforts annabeth and it feels better than it should<br/>(part 2 to "the best kind of cliche")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>completely at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part 2 to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860840">this fic</a> !!<br/>i suggest reading it otherwise you may be confused about this fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when annabeth had told percy all hell would break loose the minute she got home, she’d been exaggerating at the time. but she should’ve expected all hell to <em>actually</em> break loose because with her father and stepmother, when does it not?</p><p>percy had dropped her off at her house less than an hour ago. if she thought hard enough, annabeth could still feel the kiss he’d pressed to her lips before she got out of the car. she could still hear him promising to call her tonight. she could still see his lopsided smile and pretty eyes. as she sat on the ground against her bedroom door, she closed her eyes and desperately tried to picture him again.</p><p>“annabeth chase!”</p><p>of course, her father broke that image. this was the seventh, no, eighth time he’d called her name and annabeth knew she had to go downstairs before he came up. taking her time, she ensured that her door was locked and finally slipped out of her skirt and sweater. she replaced them with some overpriced dark gray leggings and a light teal hoodie that reminded her of a lighter version of percy’s eyes.</p><p>annabeth heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and she quickly threw her door open and stepped out. </p><p>“about time,” her father snapped.</p><p>“i was changing,” she replied with just as much venom.</p><p>a fight had already taken place, beginning the moment she closed the front door. something about annabeth being a brat, not listening, not caring, blah blah blah. honestly, she was exhausted. she followed her father down the stairs and into the living room where her stepmother was waiting.</p><p>“did you apologize to your brothers?” she asked when she laid eyes on annabeth. she looked at her stepdaughter the same way she always did: with aversion and distaste. to her, annabeth was just a reminder of her husband’s past love. annabeth often wondered if that’s how her father himself viewed her, too.</p><p>“did you apologize to me?” annabeth retorted. both adults rolled their eyes.</p><p>“we did nothing wrong,” her stepmother spat. “you weren’t home in time and the movie was starting soon.”</p><p>“you agreed you’d be home at 3:15,” her father said, “and you weren’t.”</p><p>annabeth thought back to earlier. she remembered checking the time when percy had asked her if she wanted to get dinner. the clock had read 3:17. annabeth stared at them.</p><p>“i got home two minutes after 3:15. you couldn’t have, i don’t know, texted me? called me? and i would’ve been able to explain that i was literally two minutes away.”</p><p>her stepmother shrugged. “we had to catch the movie.”</p><p>once again, annabeth just stared. “the movie started at 3:45. the movie theater is 15 minutes away.”</p><p>“enough,” her father snapped. “your mother asked you a question. did you apologize to your brothers?”</p><p>annabeth’s head recoiled and she looked at him incredulously, scoffing bitterly. “she is <em>not</em> my mother. and no, i didn’t. because i’m not in the wrong. you should have texted me.”</p><p>her father sighed angrily. “don’t speak to us like that, annabeth chase. whether you consider her your mother or not, we’re family and you don’t get to have an attitude.”</p><p>“family?” annabeth barked out a laugh. “is that what you think this is to me? a family?”</p><p>“that <em>is</em> what this is.”</p><p>“no,” she spat, “it’s not.”</p><p>“annabeth-”</p><p>“god, enough!” she shouted. <em>“you</em> don’t get to tell me this is a family when it doesn’t fucking feel like it!”</p><p>“watch your language, annabeth!” their voices were getting louder and annabeth could only pray her brothers had their headphones in while they played video games.</p><p>“this isn’t a fucking family!” annabeth continued. “not to me! not when it feels like you don’t want me here!”</p><p>“then leave!”</p><p>the second the words left his mouth, annabeth could tell he wanted to take them back. and maybe he was going to. he opened his mouth to say something when her stepmother stopped him.</p><p>“no, frederick,” she said, placing her hand on his chest. “leave it at that.”</p><p>annabeth watched as her father stared at his wife for a moment, a silent conversation passing between them. then, his eyes hardened and he turned back to annabeth. “this conversation is done. either go to your room or spend the night somewhere else.”</p><p>all the air in annabeth’s lungs left her body as she realized he was being serious. then she looked at her stepmother, who had the tiniest hint of a smug smirk on her face. annabeth felt sick. instead of saying anything else, she whipped around and found her shoes by the front door. she slipped them on. a part of her desperately hoped her father would say <em>something.</em></p><p>but he didn’t. annabeth glanced over at them but their attention was already turned elsewhere as if the fight had never happened. annabeth stepped outside and as soon as the door shut behind her, tears welled up in her eyes. she sat on the steps of the porch and pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket. she navigated her way to her contacts.</p><p>she was just about to hit piper’s name when her eyes landed on the person right above her. the blue heart and dolphin emojis next to his name made her smile, despite the few tears running down her cheeks. without a second thought, she clicked percy’s name. </p><p>as she held the phone up to her ear, she realized how ridiculous she was being. she and percy had hung out once, just a few hours ago, and now she was calling him instead of piper when she got kicked out of her house. before she could hang up, percy answered the phone.</p><p>“hey.” his voice alone made her smile, despite the tears running down her face.</p><p>she sniffled in a very unattractive manner. “hey.” her voice was thick with emotion and percy heard it immediately.</p><p>“are you okay? what’s wrong?” he asked. annabeth chuckled humorlessly. </p><p>“well,” she said, “i just got kicked out of my house after saying i wasn’t wanted there.”</p><p>“what the fuck?” percy asked, anger lacing his words. annabeth smiled weakly at him getting mad on her behalf. and then, “wait, kicked out? where are you?”</p><p>“my porch,” she said quietly. instantly, she heard percy shuffling around.</p><p>“i’m coming to get you. is that okay?” </p><p>annabeth bit her lip. she so badly wanted his comfort right now. but they had just gotten to know each other today and seeing her during a full-on breakdown was surely going to turn him away from her. still, with the way he’d immediately dropped everything to come get her, she found herself whispering, “yeah. that’s okay.”</p><p>“okay,” he replied. “i’ll be there in a few minutes. do you want me to stay on the phone until i’m there?”</p><p>annabeth sniffled again. that alone was so unattractive, she wasn’t sure how he hadn’t turned away from her already. “no, i need to call piper real quick.”</p><p>“okay,” he repeated. “i’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“okay,” she whispered, “see you soon.”</p><p>she hung up the phone and then immediately hit piper’s contact name. her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile as she looked at the string of hearts next to the name. piper picked up on the second ring.</p><p>“thank GOD,” she exclaimed, “babe, i have been waiting to hear about how today went. tell me everything.”</p><p>annabeth laughed softly. “you’re going to have to wait a bit longer.” her voice was still hoarse and piper heard it.</p><p>“what happened?”</p><p>“my dad just kicked me out,” annabeth whispered. she heard piper gasp softly.</p><p>“holy shit, i’m on my way,” she said. “first, i beat his ass. then, we get ice cream.”</p><p>annabeth laughed. as if on queue, percy’s car pulled up in front of her house. annabeth stood and walked across her lawn. “no, i, uh, i called percy. i hope you don’t mind. i was going to call you and i saw his name and something… i don’t know, something compelled me to call him.”</p><p>annabeth opened the passenger door to his car and slid in. percy’s eyes were full of concern and she smiled softly. she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him but with piper still on the phone, she settled for grabbing his hand.</p><p>“i’m only a little bit offended. but honestly,” piper said, “i can’t even be that mad because it’s kinda cute that you wanted to be with him. keep your location on in case he tries to murder you or something, though.”</p><p>annabeth let out a small, genuine laugh at that. she looked at percy and said, “i don’t think he’ll try to murder me or anything but thank you for your concern.” percy chuckled at her words and squeezed annabeth’s hand.</p><p>“just looking out for you, babe.” piper said the words lightly but annabeth knew the meaning ran deeper than her promising to help if percy tried to go crazy on her. </p><p>“i know you are,” annabeth whispered. “thank you. i’ll take you up on that ice cream tomorrow night if you’re free,” her eyes flicked back to percy’s and she smiled softly, “and i’ll tell you all about how today was.” he grinned at her words and kissed her fingers.</p><p>“okay. i love you, be safe. don’t have too much fun tonight, if you know what i-”</p><p>“okay, piper,” annabeth cut her off with a laugh. leave it to piper to find ways to make annabeth laugh at a time like this. “i love you, too. talk to you soon.”</p><p>“talk to you soon, babe.”</p><p>annabeth hung up the phone and leaned her head back against the headrest. she looked over at percy and gave him a weak smile. “hi,” she whispered.</p><p>“hi,” he replied, kissing her fingers again. annabeth watched the movement and her eyes unwillingly welled up with tears again. they were still sitting in front of her house and annabeth needed to get out of there.</p><p>“drive, please,” she muttered. “anywhere. just not here, please.”</p><p>percy laced their fingers together and hesitated. “can i take you back to my house?” he asked quietly. “i’m no piper and i don’t have ice cream, but i have movies and my mom makes really good chocolate chip cookies.” </p><p>annabeth laughed softly and nodded. she brought their hands up to her lips in a similar way he had done earlier and kissed the back of his hand. “that sounds great.”</p><p>he smiled and dropped her hand just to take the car out of park before intertwining their fingers together and driving. annabeth watched him turn through the familiar streets of their neighborhood until he pulled into a driveway. as he turned the car off, he looked over at her hesitantly.</p><p>“i probably wouldn’t normally do this so soon,” he said quietly, “but uh, my mom is still awake so you’re likely going to meet her.”</p><p>annabeth blinked. “oh.”</p><p>the idea of meeting his mom after one date, if that’s really what today was, terrified her. especially when he’d said so much about how she was the greatest woman ever and he loved her more than life itself. she was the most important person to percy and annabeth was about to meet her in the midst of a breakdown. perfect.</p><p>“if you want, i can go in first and ask her to stay in her room or something until we’re in my room. you don’t have to meet her, especially while you’re like this.”</p><p>annabeth bit her lip, letting those words sink in. “like this,” she repeated quietly. a mess, unstable, emotional, a burden, an inconvenience. </p><p>percy instantly pulled her hand closer, holding it to his chest. “hey, i didn’t mean it like that,” he said quickly. “i just meant while you’re upset and vulnerable. and it’s okay that you are. but i didn’t think you’d be comfortable meeting her while you’re upset. i’m sorry i said it that way, it was a bad choice of words.”</p><p>annabeth smiled softly. there was a hint of desperation in his words as he tried to make her understand what he meant exactly. she looked at him and nodded. “i’ll meet her," she said, against the idea of making sally stay in her room to avoid meeting her, "it’s okay.” and then annabeth realized that was, in fact, mid breakdown. she dropped his hand and pulled down the sun visor and looked in the mirror. </p><p>it was hard to see with the dim yellow light of the car but her nose was red, her mascara was thankfully intact but her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were streaked with tears, some dried and some still wet. “oh my god, i’m a mess.” she tried to wipe the dried tears off her cheeks. </p><p>percy chuckled. “you look beautiful.”</p><p>her heart fluttered but nonetheless, she glared at him, only making him laugh more. “come on,” he said lightly, getting out of the car. annabeth looked at herself one more time before getting out and joining him on the walkway up to his front door. he wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. she couldn’t help but notice how well their bodies fit together and how natural this felt.</p><p>“mom,” percy called when the door was shut behind them. </p><p>“kitchen!” a feminine voice replied. percy smiled and took annabeth’s hand. sally jackson was placing the last few cookies from a cooling rack into a container. she looked exactly how annabeth expected. light brown waves of hair that fell down her back, with a few grays here and there that she pulled off well. soft, earthy green eyes and a warm smile. when she turned to face them, annabeth saw the baby bump and she smiled softly. </p><p>“hi!” she said brightly, bringing the container of fresh cookies over to them. she looked at percy. “okay, i tried something different. i added walnuts, just because i had some left that i wanted to get rid of. tell me what you think.” percy immediately took one. sally turned towards annabeth who hesitated.</p><p>“i, uh,” she dug her nails into her palm, “i’m allergic to walnuts, actually,” she said softly, giving sally an apologetic smile. great first impression, annabeth thought. but sally was unphased.</p><p>“oh, that’s no problem,” she said warmly. she put a lid on the walnut cookies and opened another container that had been sitting a few feet away. she held them out to annabeth. “no walnuts. i always have chocolate chip cookies in the house. i kinda have to with this one around always demanding them,” she said, nodding towards percy.</p><p>“not my fault they’re so good,” he shrugged, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. “and the walnuts are good, but no walnuts is still better.”</p><p>annabeth smiled, sitting on the stool next to him, and took two cookies. the unnatural blue color made her chuckle. she looked up at percy. “i really hoped the blue food thing was a joke.”</p><p>“why would i joke about that?”</p><p>annabeth just shrugged and bit into a cookie. they weren’t warm or anything, but regardless, it melted in her mouth and she had to hold back a moan. she swallowed before saying, “oh my god. that’s the best thing i’ve ever tasted in my life.”</p><p>sally laughed. “you’re welcome to have as many as you like,” she said. “and it’s lovely to meet you, annabeth. i’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p>annabeth smiled, raising an eyebrow at percy who just took another bite of a cookie. “it’s really nice to meet you, too, mrs. jackson. percy speaks very highly of you and i see why.”</p><p>sally beamed at her. “you’re too sweet. and please, call me sally,” she said. then her expression grew a bit more serious. “is everything… alright? percy rushed out of here very quickly.”</p><p>annabeth bit her lip, reminded of her situation. she shrugged softly. “my family just… isn’t the greatest sometimes.”</p><p>“ah,” sally said softly. then she leaned forward and placed her hands on top of annabeth’s. “well, you’re welcome here any time.”</p><p>annabeth’s heart nearly burst. “thank you,” she said gently. sally gave her another warm smile before retracting her hands and moving to clean up the kitchen.</p><p>percy silently reached forward as his mother’s back was turned, grabbing the container of cookies and placing them in his lap, out of sight. then he looked at annabeth with a gleam in his eye. “movies?” he asked.</p><p>annabeth nodded, smiling. they both stood, percy being careful to keep the cookies out of sight in case his mother turned back around. “we’ll be in my room,” he said.</p><p>“okay,” was all sally said. percy quickly grabbed annabeth’s hand. they raced up the stairs and down the hall into percy’s room. he shut the door behind him and smiled at her. annabeth raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“she trusts you,” she noted. “i couldn’t even have piper in my room for a while without my dad making some comment about leaving the door open.”</p><p>percy laughed, setting the cookies on the nightstand. “please,” he said, slipping off his shoes, “she raised me right. you’re very clearly upset right now so she knows i wouldn’t allow anything to happen.”</p><p>it was common sense, really, but it still made her heart do a little skip. annabeth smiled. “yeah,” she said lightly, “plus, you’re hardly gonna get a kiss out of me until you brush your teeth.”</p><p>percy’s eyebrows furrowed together and annabeth laughed. “i wasn’t lying when i said i’m allergic to walnuts,” she said. “and you had at least two cookies with them. i’m not taking any chances.”</p><p>percy laughed. he kissed her temple and said, “i’m going to go brush my teeth, then.” annabeth smiled widely. when he left the room, she didn’t think twice about sliding her shoes off and laying on his bed. as soon as her head hit the pillow, she realized that she was in <em>his</em> bed. she was in <em>percy jackson’s</em> bed. and the weirdest part is that she felt completely at home. not even in his bed specifically, but just with him in general. before today, they were almost strangers and now, she felt like she’d known him for years. </p><p>a moment later, he came back and smiled softly at the sight of her. he hesitated briefly before turning to his closet. he kept his back to her as he tugged off his hoodie, revealing his bare skin underneath. he tugged on a t-shirt quickly, but annabeth got a good look at his muscles before he did. he turned back around and she didn’t even try to hide that she’d been staring.</p><p>“can i help you?” he teased. annabeth smiled, feeling only genuine happiness for the first time that night. </p><p>“yes,” she said, “i’m very sad right now and i need a hug from a very cute boy.”</p><p>percy looked around, faking confusion. “do you see any cute boys around here? i don’t.”</p><p>annabeth laughed and held out her arm. “shut up and come here.”</p><p>“mhm,” he hummed and he climbed into his bed, “you’re bossy.”</p><p>“get used to it,” she said, leaning into him once he laid down. one of his arms wound around her shoulders and she placed her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his cologne. </p><p>it shouldn’t have been this comforting. less than 12 hours ago, she knew next to nothing about percy and now she was in his arms during one of her lowest points. and yet, she felt completely calm. completely at home.</p><p>“do you wanna talk about it?” he asked softly. annabeth lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. percy twirled a lock of her hair and waited patiently. </p><p>annabeth sighed. “they left two minutes before we got to my house,” she said softly. “i was supposed to be home at 3:15 and we got there two minutes after that. and instead of texting or calling me to see where i was, they just left. and i’m at fault for that. </p><p>“and then my lovely stepmother wanted me to apologize to my brothers,” she continued, “and we ended up yelling at each other because they claimed i was in the wrong. because when am i not, apparently? and then…” she trailed off, feeling her throat tighten up. annabeth closed her eyes. </p><p>“you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” percy said gently. his hand had moved from her loose curls to holding her cheek. </p><p>“my dad told me not to talk to my <em>mother</em> that way. he called her my mother. as if she’s ever been anything other than awful to me. and i said she’s not my mother and he,” she exhaled, “he said regardless, we’re a family and i shouldn’t raise my voice at her.”</p><p>percy watched her intently as he ran his thumb over her cheek. </p><p>“and i said this wasn’t a family. it didn’t feel like one. it’s not a family when i feel like i’m not wanted,” annabeth breath caught and tears welled up in her eyes. “and then he told me to leave.”</p><p>a tear got halfway down her cheek before percy’s thumb caught it. annabeth laughed bitterly. </p><p>“the best part? he looked like he wanted to take it back as soon as he said it. and he might’ve. but my stepmom,” the word came out harsher than she’d meant, “stopped him and told him to leave it at that. and of course, he listened to her.”</p><p>percy was silent for a moment, catching annabeth’s tears with his thumb as they fell. “well,” he said finally, “she’s a bitch.”</p><p>he said it so blatantly that annabeth couldn’t help but laugh. “god, yeah she is. she’s always hated me because i’m a reminder of my dad’s ex-wife. she’s met my mom once,” annabeth chuckled at the memory, “when she randomly showed up at my 16th birthday party. i still don’t know how she knew where or when it was.</p><p>“but i’m a carbon copy of my mom,” annabeth said, “like, we look identical. so since then, she’s hated me even more because i’m exactly like my mother.”</p><p>“she’s idiotic,” percy said with a small, sympathetic smile. “i’m sorry you’ve had to put up with her.”</p><p>annabeth shrugged halfheartedly. she looked up at percy and was once again hit with the fact that before today, they had been almost strangers. and now she was crying in his bed. </p><p>“sorry,” she muttered, dropping her gaze, “i’m sure this wasn’t what you signed up for when you asked to get dinner today.”</p><p>percy’s fingers traveled along her jaw until they were under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. “i wasn’t lying when i said i’ve liked you since last year,” he said gently. “that’s about a year and a half now and that’s not going to just all go away because of a few tears.”</p><p>annabeth smiled softly. she could see the sincerity and honesty in his eyes. “i bet you say that to all the girls,” she teased quietly, her voice coming out thicker than she would’ve liked. percy laughed and the sound alone warmed annabeth’s heart. </p><p>“bold of you to assume there are any other girls,” he said. her smile grew with the silent confession. she was the only one he wanted. </p><p>she couldn’t help herself. annabeth leaned forward and kissed him softly. his hand immediately cupped her cheek again as he held his lips against hers. he was so careful and gentle, it made her smile against his lips. when she pulled back, his eyes glittered and she could <em>see</em> the adoration in them. </p><p>“thank you,” she said quietly, “for being here.”</p><p>percy smiled and shrugged. “i mean it is my bed.”</p><p>annabeth laughed, a full-on giggle she didn’t know she was capable of making. “then thank you for letting me be here,” she said, teasing just a bit. </p><p>“mm,” he hummed, sliding his fingers along her jaw, “anytime.” his voice was more serious then, assuring her that he really didn’t mind being there for her.</p><p>she smiled. “i get to pick a movie, right?”</p><p>percy nodded, twisting away from her grab his laptop along with two cookies. he handed her one, then opened his laptop and pulled up netflix. annabeth could already hear piper’s netflix and chill jokes. </p><p>she finished her cookie within seconds and cuddled into his side, watching as he scrolled through movies. </p><p>“mean girls,” she said as soon as she saw it. percy let out a small defeated sigh. </p><p>“you’re not allowed to pick movies anymore,” he said, “this will be your only opportunity.”</p><p>annabeth grinned and settled against his chest, knowing full well that he was lying. her hand rested against his rib cage and his sat firmly on her waist. </p><p>less than 20 minutes had passed before percy cleared his throat. “by the way,” he said quietly, “this wasn’t some ploy to get you to sleep in my bed. if you’d prefer the guest room, that’s okay. it’s up to you.”</p><p>annabeth looked up at him and she couldn’t help but smile. he looked genuinely concerned that she was going to think this was all some careful scheme to get her in his bed. “and, hypothetically, if i were to… accidentally fall asleep here, that would be okay?”</p><p>percy’s lips turned upwards. “yeah,” he said. “it’s up to you, but i definitely will not complain if you choose to sleep here. or if you happen to accidentally fall asleep here.” </p><p>and because she really couldn’t help herself, annabeth leaned forward and kissed him. his hold on her waist tightened and she smiled against his lips, which she seemed to do almost every time they kissed. when she pulled away, it was just by a few inches. </p><p>“you need to stop being so great,” she muttered with little conviction. “you’re gonna make me end up falling in love with you or something.”</p><p>before she could regret her words, which were entirely too real for someone she hardly knew 12 hours ago, percy’s eyes lit up and he beamed at her. “that’s the plan.”</p><p>and his plan, it seemed, was already working.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>s/o to the person who commented on 'the best kind of cliche' and suggested a part two bc i kinda love how this turned out&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>